Because you loved me
by Miaka4
Summary: Just a little story about Yuki`s feelings for To-ya! Yes, it`s Shonen Ai! Don`t like it don`t read it!^.^


This is a little story I wrote for my best friend as a birthday present! I just plopped into my mind! Hope you like it!^.^  
  
  
  
Because you loved me  
  
by Miaka  
  
I don`t now when it happened, I just know that it did! When I first realized it, I was shocked, to say the least.  
  
Falling for your best friend isn`t something too unusual one would say, but if your best friend is of the same gender it would make some difference, wouldn`t it?  
  
So I kept my feelings deep inside of me, smiling at you, like always not showing any affection towards you. I must have act strangely, becauce sometimes I could see you watching me intensly having a concerned look in your eyes.  
  
But you never asked me, so I could pretend everything was allright.  
  
But it wasn`t.  
  
When I was alone at night this empty feeling came into my heart, because I couldn`t take you in my arms, telling you the truth about my feelings. My heart longed for your love more than anything, my mind screaming, that you could never be mine.  
  
I can`t remember I had a night where I didn`t cry myself to sleep. Not even a healthy sleep for you were always part of my dreams.  
  
The dreams were always the same, and I couldn`t understand them then.  
  
"I love you..." my lips went dry, as I confessed my love for  
  
him.  
  
"Thanx, but no....I don`t want someone, who`s going to  
  
dissapear!"  
  
Those dreams ended always the same. I - waking up screaming, tears streaming down my face.  
  
I never understood the meaning of those dreams, until that fateful day.  
  
**************************************  
  
"If it keeps up like this you will vanish! But I won`t let you!!"  
  
Sitting right next to me, To-ya softly touches my cheek, smiling gently at me.  
  
"I know you´re not human."  
  
My eyes widen, a strange pain shooting through my body. I didn`t understand at all.  
  
"Don`t be afraid....you don`t have to hide from me." There`s so much emotion in his warm choclate eyes, and one of those was the special one, I hoped seeing for so long...Love...love for me.  
  
I suddenly feel how my body changes, but I can still see To-ya sitting in front of me.  
  
Suddenly someone takes over my mind, but I`m still able to follow the conversation.  
  
My eyes widen again...even more, as I see, what To-ya is going to give up...just to save me...I feel like stopping him any moment, but then...do I really want to dissappear? Do I want to vanish from this life, not being able to tell To-ya how I feel, like he is showing me now? I´ve been so stupid all the time, thinking that he would leave me, if I told him what I felt for him.  
  
To-ya would never leave me, and doesn`t want me to leave...And he is showing his love in the most special way, a person can show one`s love for somebody.  
  
I´m lost in his power, and the next thing I remember is sitting in front of a bed, watching To-ya sleep peacefully.  
  
Tears start trickling down my face, as I look at him, thanking him silently for the sacrifice he made for me.  
  
"I love you...To-ya..." I whisper, lowering my head towards his face, and doing what I wanted most of all, since forever - or so it seemed to me.  
  
I kiss him.  
  
Just a light brush over his soft lips, trying to give back some of the power he gave me. I don`t mean, the magical powers...no I mean the love, I got from him, since we met.  
  
**********************************  
  
I´m so thankful for what you gave to me over the years, and I don`t know, if I ever be able to give nearly this much in return.  
  
I always felt incomlete before I met you, not good enough for anyone to love me...  
  
...but that changed with your appearance in my life.  
  
Now I´m a complete person, really enjoying everyday of my life and I finally know, what true happiness is...  
  
...and everything because of you...  
  
...because you loved me.  
  
~owari~  
  
  
  
So this is it! I know it`s crap..flame me if you want.or maybe don`t do that, or I will cry my eyes out!!-.- I should stop writing RIGHT now, or there`s gonna be even more bullsh*@$¬_¬  
  
C&C are welcome!! Bye Miaka 


End file.
